


Three Little Birds Part 40

by nancy, Zen



Series: Three Little Birds [40]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Multi, Over the Top, POV Alternating, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen&nancy's Crossover Soap Opera in which Blair Sandburg, Duncan MacLeod, and eventually, Jim Ellison shack up and share their lives. This is set outside of both series' timelines, just to make things easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Birds Part 40

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack!
> 
> Song title and lyrics borrowed without permission from Bob Marley.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.
> 
> Zen&nancy hope that very soon they will actually put an ending on this epic saga, after all these years.

It was a little after ten pm, but Duncan and Blair were already in bed. The loft was dark and quiet, only the street lights coming in through the windows giving them a little light. After rousing themselves long enough to make and eat a simple dinner Blair had been happy to agree to an early night. To say it had been a long day would be a great understatement.

Blair lay quietly on his back for a long time, the picture of Adam on his knees, his body contorted by lightening running through his mind. It had all been too much to absorb, and by the time they got back to the loft he'd been totally distracted by Duncan's unexpected reaction. Adam had expected it, though, he may have even brought it out intentionally. Blair admitted to himself that although he didn't understand Adam's motives, he was more than willing to let him handle Duncan's anger. Sure, it was the easy path, to let himself accept that this business of Quickenings and the game was something only another Immortal could fully understand, and not examine either his motives, or Adam's completely. Blair told himself that he knew that, and that the only way to get any more wisdom was to wait for Adam's trust. Something told him that sooner or later, Adam would be willing to talk to him about these things.

"You're quiet tonight, Caro."

"Yeah." Blair rolled over to stare solemnly at his lover. "Lot to think about."

"Specifically?" Duncan asked as he reached his hand up to comb through Blair's hair. It was the small gestures like this that Blair was thankful for, thankful that Duncan always seemed to know when the comfort of touch would make him feel better.

"Specifically? I can't seem to get the picture of Adam during the Quickening out of my head. I keep seeing those bolts of lightening going through him, and imagining it happening to you, and I get all mixed up about it." He scooted closer to Duncan, thinking that the bed felt bigger than usual.

"Mixed up?" Duncan rolled on his side, leaving only an inch between them. "In what way?"

"Well, part of me feels horrible that you have to go through something like that, but another part of me is fascinated, awed by the superhuman nature of it all. I mean, you could easily sell this concept as a comic book and I bet you'd make a bundle. It's just so unreal. Sure, yeah, I've been dealing with Jim and his senses and the whole Sentinel \- Guide thing, but all of that is based in nature. This... you guys... you go against nature just by your existence." He finally stopped to take a breath, and realized that he'd just been babbling, not making any sense. "Sorry, man. I just went on a major trip into what Jim calls the Sandburg Zone, didn't I?"

Blair heard Duncan's warm chuckle and some of the days tensions started to let go. "This isn't something that makes sense, Blair. I've lived over four hundred years and I still don't understand it, understand why we are or where we came from, or how any of it works." His tone became much more serious, "But I do know that I never want who and what I am to put you in danger."

Blair immediately started to argue that he wasn't in any danger, but Duncan's gentle hand on his mouth stopped the words almost as soon as they started.

"I know, you weren't in any danger... today. But I can't help worry about tomorrow and the next day and the next."

Before Blair's brain could form a protest to what Duncan was saying, he found himself enveloped in Duncan's arms, pulled close in a strong, tight hug. For a moment he just let himself get lost in the feel of Duncan's body, his heat and his strength, but then his mouth wouldn't keep quiet any longer. He started talking into Duncan's shoulder, needing to reach some point of resolve.

"I know you worry about me, and I worry about you, too. Anytime you walk out that door you could run into some guy who wants to separate your head from your body. But that's life, Duncan. Death is a part of life, for mortals and Immortals. I mean, I could get hit by a car, Jim could get shot on the job, you could have your head cut off in freak accident... _anything_ can happen, that's the way life works." Blair picked his head up from Duncan's shoulder to look at his face, and try to get some idea of how his words were being received. Duncan had been quiet, letting him get all of this out in a rush of words. "Do you see what I'm saying? Life is unpredictable, and I'm not about to hide and shy away from every possible danger that might be out there. If I did that, I'd live in a hole, and worry about it caving in."

Duncan smiled, but it was bittersweet. "I know, Caro, but the fact still remains that being such an important part of my life puts you in danger. A danger that wouldn't be there if you weren't with me. I'm not saying that I want to even think about life without you and Jim, just that..." Duncan ran a hand through his hair as Blair watched him searching for the right words. "You can't deny that by being with me you are putting yourself in the path of possible, no probable, danger."

Blair kissed Duncan's nose, needing to take some the seriousness out of this conversation. "Nope, I won't deny it, but I sure as hell won't walk away from you. I love you too much."

Duncan smiled, finally, and Blair felt the sense of closure he'd been searching for wash over him. He relaxed in his lovers arms, luxuriating in the feelings of resolution and relief, finally letting go of everything that had happened that day.

"I guess we just accept the risks and get on with our lives, then?" Duncan's voice was warm and thick with emotion.

"Yeah, that seems like the answer to me." He let himself melt into Duncan, wrapping his arms around Duncan's warm, solid shoulders, and rolling him on his back. Blair happily snuggled into Duncan's welcoming body, stretching to feel the heat of contact as he lay down on top of him.

He watched Duncan's left arm snake out and pull the covers closer around them.

"It's always cold when Jim isn't here. I can't remember what it was like to sleep alone in this huge bed." Duncan chuckled, but Blair knew how he felt. He hated thinking of Jim working all night while they were safe and warm in bed without him.

"Man, we really have come a long way, haven't we." Blair mumbled, thinking out loud. He was remembering how rocky the beginning of this relationship had been.

"Yes, we have, Caro." Blair could feel Duncan's smile against the top of his head, and then felt the kiss that followed.

Blair felt his body finally starting to relax. He suddenly felt like he'd run a marathon and written five theses. Duncan's hands slowly stroked up and down his back, a hypnotic rhythm that was hovering somewhere between sexual and comforting. The more he felt himself relaxing, the more his body responded to Duncan's touch. Soon Blair found himself slowly rocking his groin against Duncan's hip, his dick much more awake than the rest of him.

"Mmm, want you." He moaned quietly, then turned his head to nibble on the nearest available skin.

Duncan rolled them so they were both on their sides, and then started pushing Blair's boxers down. He lifted himself up a bit so Duncan could slide them down his legs, then kicked them off as Duncan removed his own underwear. Blair watched him anxiously, his skin prickling with the need for contact. Draping one leg over Duncan's hip, Blair felt their half awake, half aroused cocks bump against each other. He felt Duncan shifting, and they fit themselves together, touching as much as possible. Blair's hands aimlessly roamed across Duncan's shoulders and up and down his arms as they slowly began to move against each other.

Duncan's hand cupped his chin, tilting his head up, and Blair opened his eyes. Duncan's smile was seductive and loving, his eyes only half open.

"I love you," Duncan whispered, then leaned down and sealed his lips to Blair's.

As Blair snuck his tongue between Duncan's lips, he felt Duncan growing harder, and his own dick responding in turn. The heat started where their cocks met, and then drifted up between them, and Blair felt it whoosh past his face every time they ground their hips together. He was only aware of that heat, their dicks and their mouths, connecting, meshing, melting together. They never let their mouths lose contact for more than a second, and only then to breathe. He started moaning into the kisses, unable to be quiet any longer. Duncan pulled them closer, and the need wiped away Blair's exhaustion.

He thrust harder against Duncan, wanting to feel more, harder, faster. Passion, need, love, want, and something Blair could never find a word for, a desperate feeling in his gut and his groin, overpowered higher thinking, and Blair let himself be consumed by them. The need for air was overwhelming and he had to pull his mouth from Duncan's, his head rolling onto the pillow as he panted for breath.  Duncan's arms were around him tightly, one under his ribs and the other wrapped around his waist, and when their mouths broke apart, Duncan rolled Blair back.

Blair opened his eyes as Duncan slid his arms out from under him. Duncan was flushed, his hair hanging in his face, his eyes heavy and dark, and Blair felt his entire body rush with desire. He grabbed Duncan's hips and guided them, pulling Duncan on top of him.

"Mmm, yes, Blair," Duncan panted as he pushed himself up on his elbows, their slick, sweaty bodies sliding easily against each other.

He lost himself to sensations. his aching dick sliding against Duncan's, the rhythm of their bodies, like waves, the hunger in Duncan's voice as he chanted Blair's name like a mantra, his own cries and groans coming from somewhere deep in the core of his being. He held on tightly to Duncan's muscular back as their hips rocked against each other, their bodies becoming a singular wave of motion. There was a desperate need building in his center, his love for Duncan intensified by the recent reminder of how quickly they could lose each other.

"You're mine. You're mine, and no one is ever going to take you from me." Blair panted, the words almost lost in the struggle for breath and motion as the pressure turned to liquid inside him, a rushing wave of pleasure that arched him back, pressing desperately into Duncan as he drowned in ecstasy of release.

When he came back from the blind, mindless pleasure of orgasm, Duncan was lying still on top of him, staring at him with a curious, loving expression in his eyes. They were hot and messy, panting together in the dark.

Blair felt himself blush, smiling up at his love. "I guess I need to believe that." He whispered, lifting his head to reach Duncan's mouth and kissing him softly.

"Me too." Duncan answered in a hush, rolling slowly off him to rearrange their bodies. There was comfort and familiarity in the way their limbs automatically fit together, spooning under the covers, but Blair lay tense and awake, an emptiness that he didn't know how to fight growing bigger and bigger inside him.

After several minutes of silence, Duncan's lips brushed his ear. "What is it, Caro?"

"Jim." Blair's whisper was so quiet he wasn't sure Duncan had heard him, but his lover sighed, and held him more tightly, his arms going around Blair's chest, pressing his back tightly into the heat of their embrace.

"Need to spend more time with him..." Blair mumbled into his pillow, barely awake but still talking to Duncan. He seemed to fall asleep like this more often than not, still trying to get one last thought out before the day ended.

"Shh, everything will be all right." Duncan's hand smoothed back his hair, and Blair sighed, feeling his body falling ahead of him into sleep.

* * *

For the first time in longer than he could remember, Jim was sorely tempted to use the lights and siren to shorten his drive home after his shift was finished. The stake-out had been a long, boring night in the truck, and he had to fight to stay awake sitting at the red lights. The dark, empty streets seemed even more silent than usual, familiar, but lonely. Not having Blair next to him in the truck was still a strange feeling, even after a month back on the job. He was thinking about Blair and Duncan, asleep in bed, how far away his Guide seemed when he had to work at night, and wondering if maybe he shouldn't just make a mid-life career switch and take up anthropology.

He made himself laugh out loud, shaking his head at his own crazy thoughts, but the fact that not having Blair working with him took much of the satisfaction out of his job was undeniable. Ever since he'd gone back to work, Jim had known that he was a better cop with Blair as his partner than he'd ever been alone, but he did his best to ignore it, and give everything he had to the cases he and his new partner were assigned. He liked his new partner. She was smart, tough and fair, and they worked well together and got along just fine, but it was still hard to get used to the absence of his Guide.

As soon as he stepped into the loft, a sense of calm swept over Jim, even his feet seem to hurt less. Carefully, being as quiet as possible, he hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. After getting some water some the fridge, he looked over at the bed, and saw Blair staring at him, Duncan's arm wrapped around his middle, Duncan quietly snoring. Jim could see Blair's curls moving from his breath. Blair smiled, and he headed straight for bed. Blair pulled the covers back, and the smell of sex hit Jim full force. He was too tired for it to do anything more than pull at his heart, though. He was too tired to care that he was leaving a pile of dirty clothes on the floor, and when he crawled into bed, Blair curled up to him as soon as he was under the covers. This is what Jim missed when Blair wasn't with him, the sense of connection and belonging. Blair said it was a Sentinel thing, but Jim couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't just a Blair thing.

"How was your night?" Blair whispered, snuggling into Jim's chest as he tucked an arm around Blair's shoulder. Duncan never woke up, just moved with them, so he was still wrapped around Blair's backside.

"Long," Jim answered as quietly as possible. "Good to be home."

"Missed you." Blair hugged him, and reached up to run his hand over Jim's short hair. He felt Blair's touch go through the top of his head and wash all through his body. His aches became barely noticeable as Blair continued to pet his military cut.

"Love your short hair. Feels good," Blair mumbled into Jim's chest.

Jim fell asleep thinking that if it meant Blair would keep petting him like that, he'd keep this buzz cut forever.

* * *

Methos let out a long moan as he sank into Amanda. He had been able to ignore the effects of the Quickening the whole time he'd been at Mac's, but as soon as he got back here, and told Amanda what had happened, she touched him and it all exploded inside him. He was very grateful that they had the kind of relationship where he could simply ask, "take pity on an old man in desperate need of a blowjob", and she did. He came fast and hard, but without the sense of any relief.

That was two orgasms ago, and now, with Amanda face down on the bed, her ass in the air and his cock sunk deep inside her, Methos began to unwind, and come down from the tense, agitated high of the Quickening. She pushed back, grinding against him, and he lost his thin grip on control. Taking her hips in his hands he pulled back and shoved into her, fast and hard. She let out a demanding grunt and pushed back, and in seconds Methos was pounding into her. Soon the soft sounds of slapping flesh were drowned out by Amanda's cries of "yes" and "more" and Methos' favorite, "harder". He let animal instinct take over, let himself feast on her willing body, and heard his own deep moans and cries accompanying Amanda's. Methos' legs were shaking as he felt his climax building, his exhausted body shaking and falling onto Amanda as he came for the third time in as many hours. They lay panting, Methos almost unconscious from his euphoric release.

"Off." Amanda shoved him, and he rolled to the side as she gasped for air.

"Sorry, love." He stroked her hair, unable to move much more than that.

"Mmm." Amanda let out a long, happy contented sound. "Feel better? I know I do."

Methos opened one eye to look at her. "Much better, and thank you, you're wonderful."

"Hmm," She rolled on her side to face him, smiling, but it was sad smile. "Don't be singing my praises just yet. There was something I wanted to tell you when you came home, but then you told me all about the Carlisle stuff..."

Methos squinted his eyes, having no idea what she was about to tell him, but being fairly sure that he wasn't going to like it. "What? Spill it, Amanda."

"Don't be like that." She tweaked his nose as she snuggled closer to him, insinuating her softness against his exhausted body. "It's just... I think it's time for me to be moving along. Not that this hasn't been fantastic, because it has. It's just..."

Methos smiled, knowing exactly how she felt and what she meant, and they finished the sentence together, giggling at the end. "Time to move on."

After kissing her gently, lovingly, he said, "I know, and that's all you have to say. Believe me, I understand. In fact, I give you credit. I usually just disappear. Probably for the best, really. The two of us sharing a flat? Probably a recipe for disaster."

Giggling even more, Amanda rolled on top of him, nuzzling her nose into his neck playfully. "Do you have any idea what a delight you are?"

"Hmm, yes I do actually, and you're damn lucky I let you shack up with me in the first place."

He tickled her until she squealed, and then tickled her some more. By the time Methos relented, they were both red in the face, panting, and laughing so hard their sides hurt. Once they quieted down, Amanda looked at him, her eyes soft and smiling. She stroked his cheek, and he felt a small tug on his heart. He would miss her.

"All joking aside, you really are wonderful, Methos. For a guy who's 5000 plus years old, you sure do have a low self image."

Methos ignored how close to home she was hitting. "I appreciate the concern, but I've taken care of myself just fine so far."

"I know you have." Amanda kissed his cheek, but wouldn't drop it. "I'm just saying that you should let people see more of you. You hold back so many parts of yourself, and they're good parts, Methos. Let Duncan see the guy who was tickling me senseless more often. It would do you both a world of good."

"Don't start, Amanda, don't spoil this." He kissed her slowly, paying close attention to her taste and feel, memorizing her. "I will take what you've said to heart, now drop it. How about one last bubble bath for old times sake?"

"Sounds perfect." She hugged him hard, for a long time, and Methos thanked the fates for letting him have such a good friend.

End Part 40


End file.
